seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 20
Drew awoke in a cave along with the other marines. "Where are we? Did I die?" He looked around to the Rangers and pulled them all in for a tight hug. "Months you guys ever die on me alright?" Marcus looked to Lars and Cy with confusion before patting Drew's back. "Uhh.. Okay sir.." "Hold on.. Where's Sinbad?" "Hyperion left to go get him. It's been a while, but they'll be fine." Evelyn stated. "But you need your rest!" "Oh come on! How can I rest when my friends are still in danger?" Drew stood up and tried to walk but fell on his face. "Dammit.." Brog was in that cave, holding the side of his body, and covered in scars. "Drew, you okay?" Brog sat down next to Drew, and Cy compared Brog's nonchalant attitude to the massive wounds on him, to Drew's near catatonic state to minor wounds. Drew mumbles. "Oh great." Lancelot rustled Drew's hair. "Don't be a downer! We're just happy you're alive." "Ugh... You're right.." Drew stood up and stretched before he glared out to the open world. "Is that... Edwin? What is he doing here?! Someone tell me whats going on!" Lancelot sat Drew down. "Okay, it's time for story time with Lancelot. Once upon a time an angry old man named Orwell found another way to go through time and brought Edwin to him for a fight. The end." "Is that really what happened?" "I don't know, I've been sitting in this cave." Brog snarls, and grips his sword. "Orwell, if I kill him... The ROGE empire will fall." "You think you can beat him?" "I don't have to beat him, I just have to kill him." Drew stares at Brog. "Why do I feel like I have to compete with you for masculinity?" Lancelot exhaled. "Boys are so dumb." - Raion and Rangton appeared in the middle of a lower deck. "Okay, Rangton. Are you sure you can distract him?" "Come on Kid! I got this." He walked forward and bumped into Kaito. "Huh?" "Hello.." Kaito said coldly. Raion picked Kaito up. "How did you even get here?!" He yelled in a whisper. "Before you left you threw your portal at me. And now I'm here." "....if you were Masatoshi or Shin I would've sent you right back. But you barely have any presence so I'm sure you won't be noticed." "So... What are we doing?" Rangton answered. "We're kidnapping an innocent woman to use her to defeat someone in battle. You know, the stuff good guys do." Raion shrugged. "If it makes you feel better, pirates steal women all the time. We're not playing out of our roles here." "Raion...you just want to spite Orwell don't you." Kaito asked. "I'm not going to lie to you... I fucking hate him." "Let me guess, it's cause he gets laid more in one week then you ever will." "... No... It's cause he's evil, and a dictator... And he has a stupid face... Shut up! We got business to take care of anyway." Raion walked out the door and faded to near invisibility. Rangton leaned to Kaito. "He can do that?" Kaito shook his head. "He's just copying me. Giving off an illusion by refracting the light around him." "So.. What're we gonna do? Hey where you go?" Rangton looked around to see he was talking to himself. "He was just here a second ago." "I'm still here. Just hold onto my shoulder." Kaito placed Rangton's hand on his shoulder and he vanished. They appeared in the throne room, and saw an old woman cleaning. Kaito pointed at her, and Rangton shook his head. "Too old, but she may have an idea where a wife is." Rangton waves, and she turns around, smiling." "Oh, you must be Orwell's friends. I'm Chiana, Orwell's head maid, how may I help?" "Sure, can you find a wife for us." "Oh, sure." She points to a hall to her right. "They should be deeper in the ship. On the 13th floor." Kaito bowed. "Thank you." He said as he and Rangton disappeared. She was surprised, and went back to cleaning. Raion appeared, and she turned around. "Welcome." "Hey, can you help me find a wife?" "Oh, isn't that nice? Well, I'm married." Raion just shrugged, and grabbed her. "Good enough." "Oh my." He disappeared, taking her with him. - Raion appeared before Arion only to be punched in the face. "OW!! What was that for?!" Arion exhaled. "Seems like that elf can tell the future. She told me you would come back with an old lady and a terrible excuse. So whats the excuse?" "Hey! It's not that bad! Like Orwell is maybe a million years old, for all you know this could be his first wife. We never know!" "Just go back and get another. She'll stay here." "Hmm." Raion pouted. "Ari-cchi you're so mean!!" "And how many times do I have to tell you?! Stop calling me that!!" Raion let go of Chiana and teleported away. She looked to Arion. "You look like my grandfather. Same red hair.. Same miscolored eyes." Arion looked out into the distance. I swear if this is my granddaughter I'm going to kill that old pervert. - Orwell was laughing, and Raion appeared. Orwell saw him, and stopped smirking. "What?" "I have Chiana." The wives were all shocked, and Orwell stood up. Raion saw the wives scared, and he nervously chuckled. "Uhh, what did I do?" "You... Kidnapped my favorite wife... Of 83 years... WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK?!" Raion disappeared. - Raion was in the cave, hiding behind a rock. "Worst choice I have ever made." Aoiki, Rhea, and Hiroka returned with two other women tied together. "We ended up with two cause the other one saw us and who the hell is she?" Aoiki asked, looking to Chiana. Arion exhaled. "Well... Xander this was your plan. So if anything happens, you'll be at fault." "What did you do?" "I kidnapped his favorite." Xander looked at the fire. "You can burn me alive now." Hiroka looked to Xander. "We did what you wanted." "Yeah, BUT YOU GOT HIS FAVORITE! HE'LL KILL US TO SAVE HER!" Fantasia woke up from her nap and peered from behind her hair. She stood up and walked over to Xander to slap him. "Oh shut your bitch ass up. I'm trying to sleep!" "Fantasia that was seriously uncalled for." Jimero stated. "Seriously cold hearted... Like Wayward cold hearted. Not even close to your level of cold heartedness." "You be quiet before I slap you too!" "Slap me for what?" Jimero asked, he stared into Fantasia's eyes and quickly wiped her memory. "Huh? What? You bastard!! I know I was mad at you but I don't remember why!!" Rosa tied up Jimero. "I got an idea! We can use this guy to bend Orwell to his will." Jimero scoffed. "Oh? I'm finally important? Okay.... But I can't promise it'll last. Then again.. Many people stronger and smarter than me have tried... So if this fails you give him another scar on his chest." "How do you know about that?!" "Last time I saw him I read his mind. My god it was fucked up." "How fucked up?" "I'm in his cellar, staring at the skeleton of Wayward. This guy is loco. Super loco, even for our standards." "Our standards consist of a super smart super strong idiot without so much as a 64th of a brain cell, a guy with a gear for a brain that has no idea what he's doing over half the time, a time lord that has seen our deaths 1000 times over and over, a pale albino guy with multiple personalities and a beautiful young woman with anger issues." Rosa flipped her hair with a smile. "Don't forget she's in denial about the rest of her problems." "Go to hell hedgehog!" Rangton shrugged. "Yeah, I can understand that. I have a captain who thinks like a 2 year old kid on a sugar rush, a monkey boy, a plant head with ballerina moves, a sword girl with massive issues, a gay barber who can use any weapon known to man, a doctor who injures herself more then anyone and who throws a hammer around, two extremely idiotic friends with possible dark pasts, and me, a tortured snacking midget with a shitty life. Our standards are weird." Rhea scratched her head. "I wanna play too but my crew is too large." "Hey, at least I didn't mention Malk... He's kind of boring. Sexy, but boring." Rhea shot her hand up into the air. "I got this! And I'll do it in order of which we arrived." Rhea took a deep breath. "Okay, we have a captain that has incredible luck for the weird things he gets us into and somehow makes it all better. A vice captain with stone cold emotions and a hidden blood lust and is the most hopeless when it comes to women. An eleven fortune teller that is a surprise spoiler as well as a heavy drunk... Sometimes. An angry blonde with a terrible backstory that is the fuel for everything evil in this world. A talkative middle aged coward man in the body of a teenager, along with a boob crazy woman that's going through puberty daily. A pervert that has the powers of the universe yet he wastes them on stealing underwear. A 10 foot man that has no idea what he wants to do with his body. An elven swords girl with anger issues and holy underwear. The most innocent angel in Heaven. A secretive spy that hides her powers and past from us until she feels the need to tell us. The smallest amazon ever with he musical talent of the gods. A blue haired hedgehog without the need to go fast. A cold hearted lizard man that gets a boner off of treasure. A multiple personality pervert gentlemen that has the dreams of a high school boy going through his first erection. A demonic vessel ready to give his body for the demon that almost killed him. A horny stalker girl that follows our captain around and won't take no for and answer, and finally a demon slayer with demonic tendencies that will cut the fuck out of anything." Rhea took a deep breath. "Okay I'm done." The gear Pirates exchanged looks. "Hmm..." Cana tapped her chin. "Wow, you got everyone correctly.." Rio shrugged. "I don't like how you called me a demon, I should tear your head off for that." "Which is why I called you a demon." Rhea shrugged. "But back to business. We're about to be hunted down by an angry demon. No Rio you can't slay this one cause he's not a regular demon. We need our demons back if we wanna live long enough to escape." "Speaking of which... Where are Kent, Jericho, and Airi? We're down three out of four!" Raion smiled. "It's nice to know I'm not forgotten." "Yeah, well you're more of the guy we need to use to help us run away." Rangton looked at everyone in the cave. "If we all work together... We have... 0.000000000000000000000032% chance of success." Fantasia stared at Rangton. "I like those odds." The Gear Pirates pat Rangton. Ashlynn laughed under her breath as they all walked away from Fantasia. "Well Rangton.. Fantasia is the unlucky one of the crew. But she refuses to acknowledge it. When she says something like that it usually means the opposite." Rangton rose an eyebrow. "Explain." "The greatest example is when we attacked Marineford. She guessed we had a 0% chance of survival... And then we survived with no problems... Of course we didn't see each other for about 3 months. But we were fine... But you might be right. Just incase... Set up a decoy." "Good. Just in case, I have an idea." "What?" "Backup." - Ryota walked among the destruction of the island. "Dammit Newgate... Fucking ditched me in that rubble!" He looked back to the I.P.C. "Damn thing nearly killed me.." He growled, and heard footsteps. He hid behind a tree, and saw the sight. Fisker had a dog collar around Airi's neck,and she was growling. "WHY AM I WEARING A DOG COLLAR?!" Fisker scratched the back of Airi's ear, and she had a dopey smile on her face. "I don't know, the more I like people, the more they seem like dogs." "I'm giving you three seconds to get this off of me.." "Huh? But why? I like it!" "Three.." "Two!" "ONE!" "What happen to two?!" "You said it!" Airi drew her sword and slashed upward, cutting Fisker and her collar. "I'm not a dog!" Fisker is completely unharmed, and he grabs a spray bottle. He sprays Airi, and she cowers. "Stop it!" "Bad Airi. No treats for you." "Spray me again and I'll kill you for sure." Airi growled. Fisker raised the bottle about to spray. "Not giving you the chance!" She unsheathed Excalibur and cut across Fisker leaving a deep gash. "That actually cut me? What is that?! Can I hold it?!" "You can try!" Airi drives Excalibur into the ground. "Sword in the stone style. Only those worthy can wield it." Fisker gripped the hilt tightly and pulled up for it not to move. "This is heavier than I thought!" He kept on trying eventually tiring out and forgetting what he was doing. "Why am I here?" Arthur was walking through the forest and notices everyone. "Hey it's Excalibur!" He pulls it out the ground and walks off with it. Airi stood there shocked. "Did that bitch just take my sword?" Fisker was in front of Arthur, and grabbed the sword. "Bad person, don't steal swords!" He threw it to Airi, and she caught it. "You could..." "I know. I heard of the legend, didn't want to make you jealous." "The legend?! It says only those worthy! Not every Mary Sue!" "My name is Fisker." "You know what I meant!" Arthur pointed to himself. "My name is Arthur." "Did anyone ask you?!" "I figured you would want to know." "Well, sorry for making that worthy thing look unimportant." Fisker laughs, and Airi notices that his hands look burned. She grabs his palms, and stares. "Oh shit... I heard about this..." "What?" "Worthy people... That shouldn't be." "Meaning?" "You can hold it... But you don't deserve it.... I still wanna murder you tho." Ryota remained quiet for a moment. "Where the hell did all of you come from?" "The woods, where have you been?" "Crushed. Passed out. What I miss?" "Umm giants, heaven splitting, marines disappearance, the pirates also did. That's pretty much it." Fisker saw Ryota, and crouched. He held out his hand, and whistled. "Come boy, I won't hurt you." "I'm not a dog." Fisker went on whistling, and Ryota growled, stomping towards Fisker. "Come here!" Fisker said, making kissy noises. "I'm gonna kill you." A golden aura started to form around Ryota as he stomped closer. Before he could attack, Arthur grabbed his collar. "What?!" "Tsk Tsk Tsk. You can't go around hitting people for treating you like dogs... Although it is justified." Fisker saw Arthur, and pointed at him. "Wait... WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" Arthur was confused, and Airi explained. "He has short term memory. I swear, I've seen weird people... A lot from this timeline... But I think he wins." Arthur scratched his head. "Okay then.. Well I got here picked up Excalibur then walked off." "When was that?" "Just now." Arthur picked up Airi and walked off. Airi struggled for freedom. "Wait, how the hell did I get dragged into this?!" Fisker watches, and snaps his finger. "Wait... He kidnapped her! She's a friend! Better save her!" Arthur looked back and laughed. "I'm not sure what to do in this situation.. Drop kick the Dino man.. Or dodge him..." Airi perked up. "Drop kick him. Do it! Do it!" "I don't take orders from anyone but Edwin. Requests, now that's a different story." "I request you drop kick him!" "Fine." Arthur kicks at Fisker, but Fisker dodges it. "Not bad, you have some skill." "Some? I don't know how old you but I'll call you kid. Kid, I'm leagues above you." "I know you are but what am I?" "Wait what..." "Didn't you call me an idiot?" "Not yet.." "Oh... THat usually happens by now." Arthur blinked on confusion. "Are you real?" "I know I am, but what are you?" "I am confused." Airi patted Arthur's head. "Just go. You'll be stuck here forever if you acknowledge his weirdness. Go go go!" "Before I do.." Arthur punched Fisker into the trees behind him. "I don't know what came over me... But it's gone now." Fisker was in a bush, and held his gut. "Ouch... Wait... Did I see Airi get kidnapped?" Ryota stared at him. "Yes." "AHH, WHO ARE YOU?!" - Porter reappeared on the ship and rubbed his neck. "That got too close for comfort." "PORTER!!!" Edwin called from below. "It seems I was gone for too long..." Porter walked to the lower decks. "Yes sir? Did you finish off the other guy?" "That's of no concern. Where have you been?" "Nether realm." "Your opponent?" "Stuck... But I don't know how long. He could possibly escape, or already has." "Great... Be careful with that old man. You can't win." "What old man?" Orwell is sitting in his throne, enraged beyond point. His wife's stay far away from him, and he is steaming. Wayne, goes to Edwin, and is visibly nervous. "We need to find Chiana... If we don't... Orwell will go berserk." Edwin shrugged. "What does that have to do with me?" "She makes the best mincemeat pie in the world for the last 70 years. And if you save her you get a piece." Edwin looked to Wayne. "Let's go get her." Porter laughed. "No matter what, we could always bribe you with food. Just like a little giant we know." "Masatoshi isn't little anymore." "He's also not a giant." "Well, we know Bastille, and he is a giant, but isn't a 'giant'." "... sure." Wayne exhaled. "Are you two really going to talk about this? Cause I want to be able to see tomorrow." Raion teleported into the room and instantly increased the gravity leaving only him, Orwell and Edwin still standing. "Before you try to attack me, I come with news of your Chiana." Orwell stood up and growled. "WHERE IS SHE?!!" "Calm down." Raion motioned. "Attacking me won't get the information you want. We only have one request." "Which would be?" "We want the Warlock back. Alive and well. A simple trade. SwizZz for Chiana. We will make the transition tomorrow at dawn. Not a second before. See you there." Raion teleported away and the gravity returned to normal. Orwell twitched in anger, and glared at Wayne. "Get SwizZz... If Eien stops you... RIP HIS GODAMN HEAD OFF!" "Yes sir!" Wayne rushed off to the lower decks. Orwell is completely shaking, and Edwin looks to him. "I know that look... You love her." "Of course I do! I've been married to her for 83 years! She... She is more precious to me then anyone. Meaning... If she is harmed in anyway... I...will..." Darkness swells around him, and Settius is behind him. "Calm father... I'll make sure Chiana is safe." "Of course. She isn't your mother... But you know better." Settius doesn't answer, but nods. - Eien was sitting in a cold room, picking apart more of SwizZz' timeline. "Come on.. You've got to know more. There's no way, that's all you have. Something more. Come on!" Wayne bursts into the room. "No time to explain! If you want to see tomorrow, or at least tonight, you would give me SwizZz now!" "What for? I've seen every day for the last 400 years and 700 years into the future. Whats so special about tomorrow?" "Just give me the damn man!" "No! I'm not done with him yet!" "GIVE HIM NOW!!" Eien looked back enraged. "Who the hell are you talking to?" "A DEAD MAN!!" "I've died a few times already. You wouldn't be wrong." Eien stood up out of his chair and pushed it aside. "But if you plan to kill me, be my guest. I have no intention if making it easy." Its been a while since I've last had an actual fight... I'm rusty... Ha. Rusty... I'm ancient... I know I can't win, but I can't let SwizZz go just yet.. Wayne stood face to face with Eien, and he heard foot steps. SwizZz came in, and was breathing hard. "I want to see Orwell..." - SwizZz, and Eien are in cuffs, with Orwell face to SwizZz. "What do you want to say, boy?" "I'm tired of it here... My essence has been plucked, my mind has been fucked with, my past has been erased, and I don't even know what happened to my body. Hopefully nothing.. But the point is, I'm tired of this shit!.... But in actuality I have to thank you.. I found myself." Eien turned to SwizZz. "When we're done here I'm getting the rest of that information out." "You be quiet. The adults are talking." "I'm older than you." "Maybe. Maybe not. I feel like there's a giant fog slowly being lifted off of some road that I've traveled. I feel like I've been through this situation hundreds of times before." Orwell grumbled. "Is that all?" "... I do know one thing. One memory... Of a woman. I didn't know her... Must be Eien here had it." Eien began to sweat, and SwizZz smirked. "You know about... Makino?" Orwell exploded in fury, jumping on SwizZz, and about to kill him. "YOU MENTION HER, AND I'LL..." "What's wrong Orwell? Brings up bad memories? Of course... She is your boogeyman." "SHUT UP!" "Why should I? You can't handle what you did? What am I asking? You can't even handle hearing her name." "I SAID SHUT UP!!" Orwell pulled his fist back, just as he punched, Edwin intervened and intercepted it, preventing contact with Swizzz. "WHAT?!" Edwin shook his head. "You're blinded by anger. Kill him, you'll never get Chiana back now would you?" "So what if I kill him?! No one is my equal! I'll find them! And slaughter every last one of them!" "You saw Raion. They can keep teleporting away. And with three possible time lords on their side, even Eien wouldn't be able to track them down to a specific era." Orwell seethes with rage, but calms, and stands up. "You mention her name again... Even Chiana won't stop me from killing you." Swizzz stood up and popped his neck. "So... When is this going down? I need to take a my name without the S." "... Explain?" Swizzz looked confused. "Come on! That one slays back at home! My name is Swizzz. Take out the S, and it's WizZz. And that means I need to pee! Get it?" Porter shook his head. "That's not funny at all." Orwell tries to kill SwizZz, but Edwin holds him back. "THAT JOKE IS WORSE THEN MAKINO! HE HAS TO DIE FOR BUTCHERING COMEDY!" "CALM DOWN ORWELL, TAKE A CHILL PILL!" "NO CHILL PILL CAN FIX THAT! NONE!" Swizzz leaned back and avoided everyone. "Wow the future is a tough crowd." - Drew stood up and took a deep breath. "Okay... I think I'm ready to get back out there." "Took you long enough." Brog stated. "Everyone else was ready hours ago." "Why must you terrorize me every chance you get?" "Because you need someone to do so." "I already have Hyperion." "He's too soft." "What about Evelyn?" "Oh, her threats are pure evil. Mine are truthful. Would you rather hear the truth, or how you would die?" "It's pretty much the same thing since you try to kill me." "That's not true. I just don't like you." Drew fall over in sadness, and Selena comes in. She is tied up by Evelyn, and being prodded by Lars. "Guys, I'm telling the truth! It's me!" "Who the hell is me anyway?" Lars asked angrily. "She's my apprentice." Brog stated. "How would you know?! There's a multitude of shape shifters in our time. How would we know this is the real deal?! How do we know you're real?!" "Selena... Oh dear god... What did I cook for your family when we went to that picnic?" "Roasted ham with honey glazing!" Selena starts drooling, thinking of the food, and Brog growls. Drew hears that, and pokes Brog. "You cook? You big Softie!" "Can Hyperion cook?" "No, I do the cooking... Shut up." Cy rose her hand excitedly. "And his baked fish is delicious! Captain! When we get home can you make some?! Please please!" "Sure, but I feel like... Roasted ham with glazed honey." Drew smirks, and Brog groans. Hyperion and Sinbad walk into the cave and look to everyone. "Okay, everyone back to at least 50%?" Hyperion asked, slightly looking over to Drew. Drew shrugged. "What? I wasn't even at 50 last time... We waited so long I'm at 51!" "Dammit Drew." "Well, what's the plan?" "Hostage exchange." - Chiana is making sweaters for Fantasia, who is watching her, and growling. "Why do I have to watch her?!" Arion looked to her with bored eyes. "Because your crew volunteered you." "What the hell?!" Chiana made the sweater, and gave it to Fantasia. "Here. It makes your eyes pop." Fantasia looked at the sweater then sighed. "Maybe I'll wear it when it's cold. But not now." Damien shook his head, looking up for his book. "Tsk Tsk Tsk! Not even so much as a thank you. And coming from me that means a lot." "You be quiet you demonic fuck boy!" "Hey, at least I thank old women for sweaters." "Would you like a sweater dear?" Chiana asked nicely. "Indeed." "I'll make one then." "Thank you." Damien smiled and smugly looked to Fantasia. Fantasia looked at Damien with a straight face. "Go back to the darkest realm of hell." "I'm sorry, but any room with you in it is worse than any hell." "Would you like it pink?" Fantasia snickers, and Damien looks pissed. "No mam." "Okay. Peach it is!" - Kent, Roku, Jericho, and Tack stood before Artur as he had Airi slung over his shoulder. "Hey! It's Gear Lord and friends.. And..." Arthur looked to Tack confused. "I don't think I know who you are." "I'm Tack." Tack waved, and so did Arthur. Fisker came in the clearing, and saw Tack. "Tack, you have new crewmembers?" "Nope." Kent nodded. "None of us are in the same crew... Except for Jericho and I... And Airi.. By the way, why do you have Airi over your shoulder?" Arthur shrugged. "I don't know. I've always wanted an elf." "You're not going to take her are you? Cause I just got out of a war, I will start another." "Well, can you all take me?" "Hey, can you let her down. I do hope she doesn't fall for me... I am a married man." Vincent comes out of the bushes, with a branch in his beard. Airi shook her head. "I'm not attracted to you." Arthur nodded. "Besides she's going to marry Gale anyway." "No I'm not!!" Vincent chuckles, and pats Kent on the back. "Seems your crew is popular here. Everyone wants an elf. I can understand... She has a nice pair of... Ears. It's kind of cute looking." Kent looked to Vincent disappointedly. "Just why?" He turned to Airi. "For the duration of the time we're in the future, you will stay by my side. Jericho, you watch over Rhea." "You have two elves?!" Vincent asked shocked. "Two and a half." "Three?!" "Half elf. He's very adamant that we say, half elf." "Oh, who?" Tack waved his hand. "Hey, that guy is running away." Arthur, is running away, and Kent roars. "AFTER HIM!" Kent dashed after Arthur. "GIVE ME BACK MY FRIEND!!!" Arthur looked back with a bored look on his face. "Hmmm? Oh come on. I've always wanted an elf. Can't you spare one?" "AIRI! BERSERKER MODE!!" Airi perked up. "I can do that now?" Kent nodded. "Get going." Airi pulled Excalibur from Arthur and kicked herself free. "I'm sorry, but I have permission to cut loose. It's not that often I get this chance." Airi swings her sword, and a large slash hits Arthur. He blocks the attack, but is pushed back. Airi swings his sword, and clashes with Arthur's Haki enchanted kick. Tack jumps in the air, and pull his fist back. "GOMU GOMU NO... BAM VOLLY!" Arthur jumped back to dodge the attack and looked to his left and ducked to avoid Airi's slash. He looked up to everyone with a smirk on his face. "I'm sorry people, but this is kinda funny. From what I see, only one of you stand a chance in a one on one." "Yeah yeah yeah..." Kent said unamused. "We get it, all of you say the same thing. But watch, one day, I'll be the wall you can't climb." "Two." "Two?" "I made a lost of how many times I've heard a certain line or phrase. That was the second time I heard that one." "BAM A RAM A SLAM!" Arthur dodged Tack's attacks. "Okay, that's new." "Give her back, or else!" "Or else what?" "Or I'll beat you up really hard, and you'll feel so bad about it, you'll never kidnap people again... In fear of my beat down of epic proportions." "... Another new one. You're a weird kid." Arthur jumped back then back into the air, quickly gathering energy from the surrounding forest. "It was nice to play with you guys for a while, but I've got business to attend to." Arthur put his hands together as more energy filled the space between them as he lifted it above his head as it grew larger. It started to shine bright blue with neon blue lightning encircling it. "I call this one, JUPITER!!" It expanded into a giant mass of energy as Arthur tossed it to the ground. Kent stepped before everyone. "Gia Gia no Shirudo!" A giant shell like shield encased Kent and everyone inside to block against the attack. Arthur landed softly and brushed off his hands before turning and walking away. Vincent wa in front of him, twisting his beard and chuckling. "Not bad. Would you like to try me?" Arthur smiled. "You are the second person to challenge me since I've gotten here... Now that I think about it, I wonder where he went. Didn't exactly leave him in good shape." "Oh, let me guess... Kain?" "Massive douchebag?" "That's him!" "Ha! All pirates are douches really, but he's on another level with it. He took everything so seriously." "Aren't you a pirate?" "Nope. Marine... Ish... I'm a Black Ops Marine." Vincent was surprised, and looks to Arthur. "Black ops? Well... You're under arrest." "... What?" "All members of the black op marines must be arrested." "How come?" "Wait... Past. Got it. Sorry, never mind." "What were you talking about?" "Well, all black op marines are terrorists." "Terrorists huh? How come they haven't been captured then? They are among your ranks. It shouldn't be too hard." "The Black Ops were a group of highly trained swordsmen and killers that specialized in stealth and mass annihilation." Arthur nodded his head. "That is so much fun." "But since they've disbanded there was a Splinter Cell that kept it alive and shaped it into the way it is now. Same tactics used to get things done, but a lot more subtle about hiding who they are." Arthur stopped nodding and looked to Vincent in curiosity. "So...we went from swordsmen... To ninjas?" "Well, kind of. They're now a part of the Neo marines, considered their best after the Neo Admirals." "... You're future is weird." "Indeed." Arthur looked back to his attack as it roared against Kent's shield. "They'll be at that for a while.... So why don't I go with you? I'm sure my friends are somewhere on this island." "Sure. Hope you can keep up." Vincent leaps away, and Arthur follows. The attack ends, and Tack sticks his head out. "He escaped! Meaning... We won?" Kent exhaled and the shield disappeared. "I guess so.. Airi are you alright?" Airi was crouching in the bushes. "No... I didn't even land a hit." Fisher scracthed her behind the ear, and she panted. She stopped, and kicked Fisker. "I'M NOT A DOG!" Jericho placed his hand on Fisker's shoulder. "Don't do it man. It isn't worth the permanent physical damage." "What? She likes it!" Fisker insisted turning to Airi. "Don't you girl?" Airi looked to Fisker with dead eyes. "I'm giving you two seconds to get away from me until I let out my anger on you." Fisker hands her dog kibble. "Who's a good girl... NOT THE FACE!" - Arion gathered everyone around and took a deep breath. "Okay, we need a plan. A fool proof plan. From what. Raion said, he's extremely angry. So the goal is to gather up our forces and separate into three teams. One team to make the transaction, that team also must be our strongest line up. Just incase Orwell comes ready for a fight. And our 2nd team to stay in the shadows and play backup just incase the first team needs it. Our final team, to get Chiana out of the way in case things go back." Rosa stepped forward. "But, we're till missing some people." "Rosa. Bring them all here, now." Rosa exhaled. "It's harder to do that with people that are stronger than me." She took a deep breath, her hair stood up on itself as the cave shook, dragging five bodies underground. Each plopped in the middle of the group and struggled until they were free. One by one, Tack, Kent, Jericho, Roku, and Airi peeled through the vines. Roku popped his neck. "Huh? How we get here?" "Easy. We need you to help us fight Orwell." Xander Laughed, and stared at Rosa. "Fight? No... What we need... To distract him." "How?" "Get me 5 suits, a trumpet, sunglasses, and drums. Also, a mic." "In exchange if I do?" "We could horribly die and distract him." "Deal." Arion looked to Xander. "This is the second idea you've proposed. And if it's anything like the 1st one, I'd take my chances against him one on one." "So suicide?" "Better than having everyone die. Now whats your idea?" "Easy." Xander whispers in Arion's ears... And Arion laughs. Raion is creeped out. "I never saw him do that... Ever..." Arion slaps his knee, and has a tear in his eye. "Sure... I love it..." The miracles looked to each other confused. "What the hell... It never happened before.." Aoiki stammered. Raion sat down out of breath. "And Shin is the funny one, but he's never been able to get him to even crack a smile." Shin angrily looked down to Raion. "I'm not a joker." Raion fell over in laughter. "Oh god! Stop! You're hilarious!" "Screw you too." "HAH! You said screw! HAH!" Aoiki laughed as well. "Classic Shin." Shin turned to Aoiki. "Don't make me hurt you." Aoiki hunched over in laughter. "Oh he does it again! Shin you should go to a comedy club." Shin adjusted his glasses. "I hate you all.." Arion collected himself, and looked to everyone. "Anyone have suits?" Tack raises his hands. "I bought a bunch with my money I earned! I wanted to have a very serious dinner date, but it failed. So I kept it in case I ever met the penguin King." "Good. Anyone else?" Faust gasped and smiled. "It's been so long.. But finally!! It's a job for the suits!! Kent! Wayward! Damien! Axel! Zero! And Jimero!" Wayward groaned. "Ugh!! Do I have to go? I don't even know what the plan is!" Kent fixed his clothes. "Well, if it requires a suit. Why not let me, the Suavest Pirate Among the seas, according to Pirate Weekly, Go with the plan." Cana rose her hand. "Technically I'm apart of the suits too. I'm going..." She looked over to Kent and winked. Kent shivered. "Oh well... The more the merrier I guess." Xander saw them. "Anyone knows this." Xander hands them a paper, and the suits read it. "Nope, we can't do this. We have standards." Kent adjusted his vest. "But... I might as well." The rest of the suits stared at him with disbelief. "Are you serious?" Wayward asked. "It's idiotic." Kent shrugged. "Nonsense is how I roll." Tack checks the plan. "It's stupid." Everyone is surprised that Tack has standards. Jericho looks to Kent. "Does that mean Tack has better standards then you?" "No he doesn't!" Jericho checks the plan. "Sorry cap, Tack does." "Jericho.. You're talking about the guy that enjoys your cooking." "My cooking isn't that bad!" "Jericho. Fantasia, Rhea, and I created our own ship and sailed away for a week last time you tried to cook." "Well that was your loss! The rest of the crew loved it! Right guys?" Wayward ducked down behind the crowd. "It was shit!!" "Wayward I know that was you!" "I'm telling the truth!!" Kent nodded. "He isn't lying." Tack patted Jericho on the back. "Well I loved it. Besides, still better then Rangton. After eating his food, Christie said my stomach attempted suicide." Aoiki shivered. "Reminds me of Sachiko's cooking. Ugh. I had to be put on liquid foods for a month." Arion stopped. "Hold on... Edwin is a food maniac. So if we get him to eat the worst plate known throughout time, I'm sure he would be taken out of the picture, even if he doesn't fall he wouldn't take his anger out on us, but the person who cooked it. We just need him to think it came from Orwell's ship." Tack raised his hand. "WORST CHEF OFF!" - Tack was at a table, with a few meals prepared. Ashlynn looked worried. "Why did he volunteer?" Kent shrugs. "He's the only one with a gut that can handle half this crap." He turned to everyone. "Now it's time to meet our contestants! Come on out!" Jericho sighed. "We're behind you." "I knew that... Well.. It's the Glue Man with a past so horrible a demon would feel bad for him, a snarky, one lining, former goon with terrible food.. RANGTON!!" Rangton looked around. "I was promised booze." Kent took a deep breath. "No... It's the Dark Prince, second to none in fashionable jackets, I'm surprised he hasn't caught a heatstroke yet, the rampaging titan of the Gear Pirates.... JERICHO!!" Jericho removed his hood and smiled. "I'm here to prove I don't suck that badly." A rotten tomato hit him in his face with Fantasia and Wayward booing. "Well moving on.." Kent stated looking to Sachiko. "And finally, The Angel sent to murder your taste buds, the true brain behind Aoiki, the final miracle of the marines.... SACHIKO!!" She smiled and tied her hair back. "I'm just happy to be here. I'm glad everyone likes my cooking to nominate me for this." Aoiki disappeared and returned looking exhausted and sickly. Raion turned to him. "Where'd you go?" Aoiki shook his head. "I just remembered when I was sick and she made me breakfast... Ugh.. That taste will never leave my mouth." "Speaking of breakfast... I made waffles!" Sachiko gives Tack a platter, and Kent stares at it. "I thought that was mashed potatoes... What did you do?" "Nothing." Tack grabs the waffle, and eats it whole. Aoiki stares at Tack, preparing for death, but Tack smiles. "Tastes like pumpernickel." "THE SECRET INGREDIENT! FINALLY, SOMEONE WHO LIKES IT!" Tack turned green and fell over. Faust rushed to his side. "ASHLYNN!! WE NEED A STOMACH PUMP!!" Aoiki shook his head. "I feel bad for him... But I'm not helping him." Tack raises his head, trying to smile. "Don't, I feel if..." Tack vomits all over Sachiko. Sachiko wipes herself off, and Tack has a warm smile. "ALL BETTER!" Sachiko exhaled in anger. "YOU RUINED MY HAIR!!!" Aoiki walked over to Sachiko and picked her up. "Come on, you'll be fine." He placed her away from everyone and started to spin his arm around creating a vacuum pulling off the vomit before reversing the spin and shooting it to the ground. "All clean." Jericho handed Tack a stew. Tack stared at the black sludge, and dumped the whole thing down his mouth. "... Better then Sachiko!" Kent looked into the empty pot then to Jericho's smug face. "I'm still not trying it. Even Zero couldn't teach you how to cook." Kent looked to Zero as he was tied and gagged, flopping around the floor. "Oh yeah.. We tied up the cooks.... Except Masatoshi.. We didn't have enough rope for that." Rangton sat his dish down. "It's cereal." "Why is it fuzzy... And green... And moving..." "I followed the steps." The 'cereal' attacks Zozo, and Zozo falls down, trying to rip it off. Kent lifts Rangton's arm. "Winner." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc